


Love is Pizza and a Sleeping Toddler

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [28]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House is babysitting Cameron's little boy and it's a more emotional experience than he'd expected. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Pizza and a Sleeping Toddler

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

House looked at the toddler sitting at his piano. The kid almost looked at home there - almost. He actually thought the boy looked more at home with a book or a puzzle.

He knew next to nothing about this child other than his name and that he – House - was the boy's father. Though that seemed to be enough for him to want to spend time with the kid.

"Gregory," he called to the boy, "do you want to go out for dinner?"

The boy nodded at him, a bright smile that reminded him of Cameron on his face. He had half a mind to tell the boy to stop that.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked. Wait, he asked the kid what _he_ wanted? Whose influence was _that_?

As it turned out, it didn't matter. The boy's response was an indifferent shrug.

"In that case, we're going to McDonald's."

The boy pulled a face at him.

He grunted. "Look kid, you're going to have to talk to me to get what you want."

The little boy chewed on his lip. "Pizza!" he exclaimed.

"Pizza it is." He pushed himself to his feet, cane nestled beneath his palm.

Pizza, running, bouncing and jumping, then, finally, sleeping, Gregory was laying on the couch with his head in House's lap, snoozing soundly. He brushed his fingers lightly over the boy's hair and realized that the strange tightness in his chest when the boy was around him was love. An unfamiliar feeling to him, but at the same time, a feeling he was interested in exploring further.

He even thought about calling Stacy to talk about the child they almost had. 'Let her know that he would have liked having a child with her to love and raise and mold in his image.


End file.
